Smile
by Calliope221
Summary: Eomer can't stop thinking about that smile....


**So.... just something I'd written and wasn't really sure what to do with.... suggestions are always welcome!! Hope you enjoy :) **

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but for some reason unknown to Eomer, he couldn't focus on work anymore since that night. Each time he sat down to re-think some new course of action, or battle strategy, his thoughts would swiftly and unexpectedly turn to that face, and then inevitably to that _smile._ It hadn't been a face different from any of the countless other female faces Eomer had experienced in his lifetime - and certainly not any more beautiful- but something about it stuck in the Marshal's mind until he could focus on nothing else. The celebration had been nearly a fortnight ago, but it seemed as if the memory of her shining smile, and twinkling eyes demanded his attention with more and more determination as the hours wore on.

Indeed, his restlessness got so terrible that the next night, the eve of his departure with King Theoden and Aragorn, Eomer could not persuade himself into bed. Instead, he donned his woolen tunic and heavy boots, and made a trip out into the brisk night air to visit the stables and his pride-and-joy, Firefoot.

"Steady boy…." Eomer murmured slipping unseen past his horse's flank, and into the darkened stall. The mighty animal snorted and shifted uneasily, but the torchlight flickered over his master's face, and he became calm once more. The master directed a rare smile towards his beast as it muzzled his chest affectionately, and reached into his pocket to pull out a carrot. Firefoot huffed appreciatively, and took the treat between his teeth.

"Be ready for tomorrow, friend," Eomer said placing his forehead against the horse's neck as it chewed noisily, "at least one of us must have some rest."

The Marshal's head shot up as his skilled ear caught the slight crackle of a light tread on hay, and he saw the flicker of a candle move slowly across the wooden eaves above his head. Cursing himself for not carrying a weapon out of doors, Eomer crept to the end of the stall and listened intently. Whoever it was was moving closer to his place of concealment, but the tread was too light for the observant captain to recognize. Steeling himself for the worst, Eomer placed a calming hand on his beast's rear, and stepped out of the stall to confront the intruder.

"My lord Eomer!" The young woman gasped, and dipped low in an anxious curtsey, "I'm very sorry to disturb you, I was not aware you would be about at this hour…." The maiden trailed off nervously for the intimidating man was staring at her in the strangest manner. Indeed he looked quite like he had seen a ghost. "My lord?" She tried tentatively, but received no response.

Eomer was barely even aware he was being addressed by the woman that now stood before him. How surprised he had been when he left the stall expecting to head off some mischievous stable boy, but finding instead the very same woman that had haunted his dreams for the past two weeks!

She was even more extraordinary in person than he had remembered. Her brown curls hung gracefully about her shoulders, and the blue of her eyes lit her features with the same ethereal aura Eomer had found himself hard-pressed to forget from the beginning. It was true that many a more beautiful woman had thrown themselves at the King's nephew in past years, but none had moved him as much as the girl before him.

"It is I who should apologize," the shaken man spoke finally after the young woman had bent her head to avoid his scrutiny, "I… had not meant to startle you."

"No harm done, my lord," the girl smiled timidly, thankful that his gaze had turned somewhat friendlier, if still cold. She remembered Eomer from the celebration a few weeks ago. He had said naught but two words to anyone, and sat sullenly in his chair at the head of the table for most of the night. Since he was her new mistress' brother, she had debated whether or not to at least introduce herself, but could not bring herself to do it. If there was a more intimidating figure in all of Rohan, she was sure she had yet to lay eyes on them.

"I was going to check my mistress' horse," The girl offered when Eomer seemed at a loss for words.

"Oh? And who is your mistress?"

"Lady Eowyn."

"My sister?"

"Yes, my lord."

Eomer nodded in surprise. He had known his sister had planned to find a new lady in waiting to replace the last who'd gone off to get married, but he had not realized she'd made her decision so soon. Regrettably, he'd been behind closed doors in so many meetings of business since his return home that he'd only seen his sister once or twice thus far. Eomer racked his mind for something else to say to the woman. He longed to see her smile up at him, but his mind and heart were strangely unpracticed in the art of conversing. Long it had been since the Marshal had needed to make small talk with anyone of the fairer sex. Usually, after a robust night of drinking, the women threw themselves at his drunken feet, and he had only to signal to them with a wave of dismissal, or –if he was truly drunk enough- a beckoning finger.  
"If I may, my lord?" the girl questioned, and Eomer realized she was waiting for his dismissal. He gave her a wave of resignation, and bid her leave him. He could not keep her longer without arousing suspicion, or even making her frightened. The Marshal blanched at that thought. He most certainly did not wish to frighten her.

With a powerful sigh and a turn of his heel, Eomer tore his eyes away from where the girl had disappeared into darkness, and began to walk out of the barn. It was then he stopped with a curse. Eomer could have kicked himself. He hadn't even asked her for her name! Oh Valar, without that name he would get no rest tonight or indeed the next forty!

Eomer turned and quickly re-entered the barn, and made for his sister's horse with a purposeful step, but he was too late. The horse was the only being in the stall.

"Curse your stupidity!" Eomer berated himself. The marshal turned and ran to the doorway in hopes of catching the girl on the way back to her chambers, but to no avail. She was gone.


End file.
